The Full Moon is Rising
by Lumen Lupin
Summary: The Life story of a girl named Lumen Lupin. She is now eleven years old, and ready for her first school year. Willl she attend Hogwarts or Beauxbatons? Can she make it through life without her mother? Pranks. The one thing that her and her friends really


The Full Moon is rising: A day in the Life of Lumen Lupin  
  
Chapter One: Missing  
  
Lumen awoke to the sound of her father's weeping, and slowly made her way out of bed, "Daddy?" she whispered, "Daddy?"  
  
She crept down the stairs, trying not to wake Ater from her deep sleep. Lumen realized that she had never been able to awake Ater from her sleep, so she stopped being so careful not to wake her. Yet again, Ater was snoring, for the third time that week. She made her way down the stairs, and through the dimly lit hallways. Not long after Lumen made her way into the kitchen, and ran up to her father.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, honey?" replied Remus through fits of sobs.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, honey, go back to sleep."  
  
"Was it the full moon again, daddy?"  
  
Remus smiled, and put Lumen on his lap, "No, Lumen, it wasn't the full moon. It's-it's your mother."  
  
"What happened to Mommy?"  
  
A tear rolled down Remus' cheek, but then wiped it away, as he didn't want to show any signs of weakness, "Your mother was killed. A Muggle ran over her in a car. The Medi Wizards just owled, they said they couldn't help her."  
  
"Can I see her, Dad? I wanna see mama!"  
  
"Mama went to someplace better than here, somewhere she could rest without bother."  
  
"NO!" Lumen screamed, "A WANNA SEE MAMA NOW!"  
  
"Honey, we can't. She's gone." Remus said, trying to calm his daughter down.  
  
"MAMA! Mama." she cried, "Mama. I need you. Come back."  
  
That night the only one that slept was Ater, as the other two were kept awake by the memories of Rachel Lupin. Ater would find out the next day, the only thing close to a mother she had known, died the night before.  
  
Six Years Later. Lumen kicked the side of Ater's bed, and bellowed, "ATER! GET THE HECK OUT OF BED! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! WE HAVE TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY! Come on!"  
  
"Whaa? Lemme 'lone."  
  
Lumen sighed, and grabbed a hold of Ater's legs, and pulled her out of bed. Since Ater refused to get out of bed, she ran out of time to have a shower and wash herself. But Lumen had a better idea. She grabbed the steel pail that she had placed at the other side of Ater's room.  
  
"What are you going to use that for, Lum?"  
  
Lumen answered be pouring the freezing liquid on top of Ater's now wet head, "That."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Screamed Ater, shivering.  
  
"You don't have time for a shower. We have five minutes to be downstairs, or Dad won't buy us a pet."  
  
"Oh well, anyway, did we get our acceptance letters today?" asked Ater, now focused on finding some clothes.  
  
"Yes, from both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts," she replied, "Where do you think we should go?"  
  
"I reckon we should go to Hogwarts, I herd that is where Harry Potter is going to go. He is in the same year as us, did you hear?"  
  
Lumen rolled her eyes, "Yes, like every other first year in this country! Now, I better go, you have one minute to get yourself downstairs!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
......................................  
  
"Lumen, where is that girl?" asked Remus, checking his watch for the millionth time. It was 11:50 AM, "I told you guys to be down at eleven!"  
  
Before Lumen could answer, Ater Black came storming down the stairs, and apologized for being late, "I couldn't find any clothes."  
  
"I just bought both of you piles of clothes!"  
  
"I needed a perfect outfit, Remus, duh!"  
  
Remus and Lumen glanced at each other, and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well," Remus said, "We best be going."  
  
"What is our means of transportation today, Dad?"  
  
"My car."  
  
"You mean, YOUR CONVERTIBLE!?" said Lumen delightedly.  
  
"Yes. I have to stop at a Muggle shop, so it would be best to use the Mustang."  
  
"Mustang?" questioned Ater.  
  
"Mustang Convertible, a type of car," replied Lumen, smirking.  
  
"Well now, how was I supposed to know that?"  
  
"Because you've ridden in it billions of times, maybe?"  
  
"Girls, enough arguing, we have to go now," Interrupted Remus.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The three of them made their way to the car, and Remus started up the engine while the girls fought over the front seat, "IT'S MY DAD! SO I GET THE FRONT!"  
  
"Well, HE'S MY GODFATHER, Miss-He-Is-My-Dad-So-I-Get-The-Front-Seat!"  
  
"Well, it's true! I should get the front!"  
  
"Let's settle this over a Rock-Paper-Sicors war!" Suggested Ater, smiling gleefully.  
  
"Fine then," replied Lumen, a small smirk growing on her lips. Ater always chose rock, it was her favorite.  
  
"Rock, paper, sicors!" Much to Ater's dismay, Lumen had paper, and she had rock. Lumen had won the front seat, like always. 


End file.
